fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2015/Presentations/Nitty Games Inc.
December 14th: WarioWare: Stations Starting off Nitty Games Inc's Holiday Showcase 2015 is a BRAND NEW GAME!! The next in the WarioWare series for Nintendo Portable. It will feature all new microgames. There will be a new category called "Stations," which take a series of 8 microgames from different Nintendo franchises. There will still be original, wacky, WarioWare microgames as well. Here is an example of the Mario microgames: *Red Coin Shoot (Aim Mario at a good angle with the wing cap) *FLUDD (Clean up the ink) *Defeat Bowser (World 1 Bowser Fight SMB) *Star Bit Toss (Shoot the Lumas Down with Star Bits) *Yoshi Jump (Sacrifice your Yoshi) *Mario Kart!! (5 Seconds Left -- Win the race!) *Goomba Stomp (Kill the Goombas) *Cat Suit (Climb up the Bell Pole) There will be some special modes to this game that utilize amiibo as well, but stay tuned for that in the New Year. This game is planned to launch May 2016. December 15th: Metroid Wilds In our November 2015 Nitty Direct, we announced this brand new Metroid game. It is time to reveal the power of the mysterious Green Suit... Samus can literally control WILDLIFE. This will make for some unique gameplay, such as in the brand new great tree level we are announcing today. Samus can control certain branches to move for her to navigate throughout the tall tree. Another new location is a snowy tundra filled with trees. She can control penguins as well as the snow on the tree in order to navigate. We are also confirming development on a Green Samus newAmiibo. It's exact functionality is unknown right now. It has been quite some time since the last 2D Platform based Metroid game, so let's see how excited you all are for this game!! December 16th: Super Mario Sunshine 2 Mario, Luigi, Peach and Wario are running around Notte Resort... a location we revealed at the Halloween Showcase that now has an official name!! The boss of that location will be none other than King Boo. His fight has changed quite a bit since the last Mario Sunshine. As a matter in fact, this time you fight him in an open area all through the beach. You have to spray water on him to lead him to the spotlights, then ground pound on his body once he is stunned under the light. We are also revealing two new levels... Corona Mountain is being expanded on and becoming a FULL LEVEL! It will still act as the final location though ;) The last location we are revealing is... Caldo Waters -- an ocean connected by a whole bunch of islands!! December 17th: Superheroes 10X December 18th: Star Fox: Takeover December 19th: ***** ***** ******* * December 20th: Splatoon: Event Inkdown December 21st: Mario & Luigi: Superstar Adventure December 22nd: Tamakuru: Fire, Water and Snow December 23rd: DinoNest December 24th: The Legend of Zelda: Potion of Age December 25th: ***** ***** ***** **** 2016 Plans Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2015